


Trick and Treat

by icandrawamoth



Series: Reincarnationverse [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Children, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Married Couple, Reincarnation, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wes and Hobbie and their daughters celebrate Halloween by trick-or-treating and visiting friends.





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to maryellencarter for the costume idea! <3

Actually fitting into the closet is tough, but Wes manages. He finds a mildly comfortable position bent over under the rack of coats and waits.

It doesn't take long before there are footsteps in the hall, the heavier ones of his husband followed by two sets of lighter, quicker ones. “Where did your dad get to?” Hobbie is muttering. “I thought he said he was ready to leave...”

The footsteps stop in front of the closet, and Wes coils in anticipation. Then the door is opening and he jumps out, arms waving, and yells “BOO!”

Hobbie can only splutter in shock for a moment before he demands, “Wes, what the f–” He cuts himself off just in time. “ _Fudge_ ,” he finishes emphatically, glaring. “Stop scaring me!”

Wes can only grin as his eyes travel downwards to where his daughters stand. Melody looks a little startled as well, but Sarah is only amused. They're both laughing at Hobbie.

“On the one day of the year when I have an excuse?” Wes says sweetly. “I don't think so.”

Hobbie rolls his eyes, grumbling as he shoves him half-heartedly aside. “Are we going trick-or-treating or what? It's almost dark.”

“Aw, come on, Hobbs, don't be a fun-hater,” Wes wheedles. He reaches out, playing with the oversized, bright blue tie his husband is wearing over a black-spotted orange tunic. “Fred Flintstone would never treat Wilma this way.”

That gets a genuine smile on Hobbie's face. “Sorry, Wilma.” He pulls Wes in for a quick kiss, then gives him a look up and down. “You _are_ wearing something else with that dress, though, right? You'll catch your death if you don't.”

“You're _their_ daddy not mine,” Wes pouts, pointing at the girls.

“If Dad doesn't have to wear a coat, I shouldn't have to either,” Sarah points out, crossing her little arms over her chest, plastic pumpkin dangling from one.

“Me either!” Melody mirrors her twin's stance.

“Plus,” Wes points out, “a coat will cover up our costumes. No one will see all the excellent work you put your blood, sweat, and tears into.”

“Low blow,” Hobbie deadpans, and Wes gives him his most innocent smile. Hobbie looks over at the girls. Sarah is dressed as Pebbles, short sleeves and shorts leaving arms and legs exposed, her blonde hair carefully done up with a plastic bone Hobbie had found at a craft store. Melody is Dino the dinosaur, her entire body enveloped in thick purple cloth, tail dragging on the ground behind her.

“Melody doesn't need a coat,” Hobbie decides. “Her costume is warm enough. Sarah, you'll need to have one on in the car. You can take it off when we get out and put it back on when you get in. If your dad wants to get sick, that's up to him.”

Under her hood, Melody shoots her sister a triumphant look. Sarah ignores her and nods at her daddy. “ _Fine_.”

Hobbie helps Sarah into her jacket, then shoves Wes's at him before putting on his own, an eyebrow raised in a way that perfectly reminds him to _set a good example._ Wes sticks his tongue out but puts it on anyway, noting his daughters' satisfied looks as he does.

They get in the car, the girls practically jumping up and down in the back seat in their excitement. Being extra careful of the other kids and parents already out and about, Hobbie takes them across town to an area that's been known as the best trick-or-treating spot in town since he and Wes were kids. It's a road where several teachers live and several elderly couples, at least one of whom is always known to give out full-size candy bars.

It takes a few minutes to find somewhere to park – unsurprisingly, a lot of other families have had the same idea – but Hobbie manages, and they climb out and head down the street. Sarah and Melody swing their buckets enthusiastically as they walk ahead.

They approach the first house, one that's gone all out with green and orange lights, cobwebs, and other decorations. Melody races to be the one to ring the doorbell, and when an old man answers, she and her sister chorus, “Trick or treat!”

The man smiles and compliments their costumes, flashing Wes and Hobbie a smile where they wait at the edge of the porch, dropping a couple of miniature candy bars into each girl's bucket. They thank him politely as their parents had taught and traipse back to the sidewalk with Wes and Hobbie in tow.

After another house or two, Wes starts to notice the girls whispering to each other and glancing back at their parents. Before he can ask, Sarah pipes up. “Dads, do we _have_ to stay with you the whole time? We're not little kids anymore.”

Wes actually laughs as Hobbie gives them an appraising look. “Stay where we can see you,” he decides. “No more than one house away, got it?”

“Got it!” they cry together and take off for the next house.

“You've gone soft,” Wes teases.

Hobbie shakes his head, eyes on the girls as they run up onto another porch and race for the bell. “Like you've ever been any better with them.”

“But if _you're_ not the tough dad, and _I'm_ not the tough dad, who's the tough dad?”

“We'll make Mara take them next time. She can be the tough dad.”

Wes laughs again. “They listen to her without her having to be tough. Sometimes I think they like her better than us.”

“That's not true.” Before Hobbie can say more, they're interrupted by Melody shouting “Dads, look!” and triumphantly brandishing a full-sized Butterfinger. Wes gives her a thumbs-up, and she turns to catch up with her sister, who's already halfway to the next house.

The four of them spend the next hour visiting every house on that street and then the next, then driving to a new area and picking that one clean as well. Little by little, the girls' pumpkins fill up until they're nearly overflowing.

“We _could_ dump them out here in the car so we can get more and make two trips to get all our stuff inside when we get home,” Sarah says thoughtfully.

“Or we could call it a night,” Hobbie suggests, and when the girls immediately protest adds, “Don't forget, our last stop is Uncle Luke and Auntie Mara's for dinner.”

That gets the girls excited again, and they agree to just one more stop before heading there.

Soon, the family is trumping up the walk to Luke and Mara's house, and the girls even allow Wes to ring the doorbell as they get their buckets ready.

It's Mara who answers, wearing a chef's outfit, apron stretched tight over her pregnant belly. “Ah, the Flintstones!” she says with what sounds like genuine surprise and excitement. “Luke, Fred and Wilma and Pebbles and Dino are at the door.”

“Trick or treat!” Sarah and Melody say.

“Hmm, let's see what I have for our little cavegirl and her dinosaur friend.” Mara steps away for a moment and comes back with a giant blue bowl full of all kinds of candy. “What's your favorite kind of candy, Pebbles?”

Sarah is grinning as she reaches for the bowl and selects a Kit Kat in answer.

“Mine, too!” Melody adds, taking one as well.

Mara affects a shocked look. “I didn't think dinosaurs could talk!”

Melody giggles as she tugs down her hood. “It's me, Melody, Auntie Mara, I'm not _really_ Dino!”

“Oh!” Mara turns wide eyes on Sarah. “And I suppose you're not really Pebbles.”

“Nope!”

“Why, your costumes had me absolutely convinced. They're so good.”

“Daddy made them,” Sarah says. “He is really good.”

Mara's gaze flicks to Hobbie, and she winks. “I believe it.”

Luke steps into the room, smiling over at them. He's wearing what looks like a brown robe with a white rope tied around the waist.

“Jedi?” Hobbie asks with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Monk_ ,” Mara corrects, making air quotes with her fingers as she gestures for them to come inside.

Luke rolls his eyes. “It was as close as I could get, okay?”

“A chef and a monk,” Wes teases. “Original.”

“Well, we can't all have sickeningly adorable homemade family costumes,” Luke shoots back, grinning.

The girls set themselves up in a corner, dumping out their buckets and beginning to negotiate trades over their loot. “Don't eat too many,” Hobbie cautions before Wes tugs him into the kitchen with the other adults.

A little while later, when the food is almost ready, the girls join them, two buckets full to the brim with candy, and Sarah deposits a small pile on the counter. “These ones are for you, Auntie Mara,” she says. “They're the kinds only grown-ups like.”

Mara thanks them as Wes shoots Hobbie a look and mouths _told you_.

The night proceeds, dinner interrupted now and then by more trick-or-treaters. Halfway through, the girls convince Mara to let them answer the door, and she agrees. Wes is absolutely convinced they're sneaking extra candy every time they leave the room, but she says she doesn't mind. Less candy left at the end of the night means less candy for Luke to sneak later. Luke sulks as the rest of them laugh.

By the time they're ready to leave, Sarah and Melody are dragging. Melody can barely keep her eyes open, and Sarah is starting to mutter about having a tummy ache. Wes gently tells her she should have listened to her daddy and not eaten so much sugar as hugs are exchanged all around and they head back to the car.

He makes sure the girls are strapped in then turns on the radio quietly. Less than halfway home, the two of them are out like lights. Wes smiles over at his husband as he rests a hand on his leg. “Guess we showed them a good time.”

Hobbie smiles back, streetlights flickering over his face as he drives. “As soon as we get them in bed, I'm stealing a couple of Kit Kats. Call it payment for chauffeuring.”


End file.
